8 Days
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Jack, Kim and the rest of their social studies class are forced to participate in a class project: living in the wild for 8 days. If they leave their assigned territory, they die, will Jack and Kim survive out there? Or will they not last those 8 Days? Sorry this summary sucks. Minor language in this :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is a cool new story I wanted to do the title sucks I know but it's the only thing I could think of. This story is all Kim's POV cause it's easier to do it that way I might do jacks every now and then though :) I got an idea from another story called 'Survival For Love' by ninetailfox89 go read that one it's a great story! Sorry if this chapter is a little short :)

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it just my OC :)

I walked through school on a normal Monday into social studies, when the teacher had some notes on his desk and some items. "Ok class, were gonna do something a little different, all of you guys are going to be going out into the wilderness for 8 days, you will be paired up in groups of two and given supplies, such as a tent, blankets, pillows, food, etc. Here are the pairings: Grace and Jerry, Kelsey and Eddie, Milton and Julie, Randy and Jeff, Mark and James and Jack and Kim. I'll give you guys instructions tomorrow before you leave. Alright class dismissed" He said as all of us kids left the room, "why do you think we have to do this Jack?" I asked him, so I walked home and told my parents about it and they were ok with it so I packed my stuff and went to bed, we all walked into class the next day when our teacher walked in "ok, you guys are again out there for 8 days, you guys have to learn how live in the wild, ok now for the rules: 1) no killing eachother, 2) you guys are going to be assigned areas, if you leave those areas, the people watching you are able to kill you, ok everybody got it!?" All the kids shook their heads yes, "ok everyone come and get your maps and list." He said, me and jack went up to get our list and we headed out. We made our way to our site about 3 hours later, we set up the tent and started a fire, that night me and jack sat around the fire under a blanket cuddling eachother for warmth, "you know kim, if I had to do this with anyone, I'm glad it's you.", "thanks Jack." I said while pulling him into a right hug, "c'mon Kimmy, lets get some rest." He said I nodded and went into the tent with him, we snuggled up under the blanket with Jacks arm around me and my head on his chest, we fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a gunshot, I shook Jack to wake him up, "wha-what's going on?!" He asked groggily, "I heard gunshots." I said while jumping into his lap, maybe a team tried to escape, wonder which one. "Jack we need to investigate" I said while walking out of the tent, "Kim no. Remember, we could get killed and I can't risk you getting killed so early." He said, "Oh okay," I said and plopped back down. "C'mon lets get some more sleep"(btw it was like 4 in the morning) "ok" I said and snuggled into Jacks arms.

So what do y'all think? Review! This story is kinda based off of "Survival for Love" which is another kickin it fanfic on here so go check that one out! Please check out my other stories too! Bye PEACE OUT YO!


	2. Chapter 2: final days

Hey! New chapter! I took down the story Kiss You for various reasons, actually I got a review on it which almost forced me to take it down, if you still wanna read it, PM me plz! So I might try to do another song fic with the song Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. Tell me if I should :) I'm gonna continue this story after the 8 days just for the fun of it, who knows there might be a twist! Haha ok story time :P lol this chapter is defiantly rated T

Day 3

I awoke at I guess around 7am, when I heard another weird sound, "Jack!" I scream/whispered, "whaaattt? Kimmy! Let me sleep! It's too early!" He said whining throwing my pillow at me, "aww, is jacky a whittle tired?" I said, laughing after, "yes jacky is a whittle tired" he said mocking me, "c'mon Jack!" I said shaking him, "no!" He said, I could hear chuckling a little bit, "pwease?" I asked him now leaning over him, "fine! But only because you won't shut the heck up!" He said while sitting up, "whatever!" I said, when he got uncovered, he didn't have shirt on, the only thing I thought was "AKWARD!" (Pause for laughter! Haha) "um, Jack? Where's the fudge is your shirt?" I asked shyly, "well, I got really warm last night, but I figured you wouldn't mind since you think I'm like super hot and all-" I cut him off, "what?"*says in high pitched voice* I said, "c'mon Kimmy I know you like me." He said, "whatever" I said,

(Time skip)

After a long day of fighting off other weirdos who live here in the wild, me and Jack went back to our little campsite, I sat down on a log as Jack started the fire, i curled up in the blanket as Jack sat beside of me, the he curled up beside of me, he put his arm around me, and I leaned me head on his shoulder, "why did we have to do 8 days? Why is time going so slow?" I asked him, "well in my mind, time goes faster when I'm spending with you Kim" he said, "thanks Jack" I sad while giving him a kiss on the cheek, we cuddled under the blanket for 30 minutes just holding eachother, that's when I knew, Jack was the one, it's good having a relationship with someone your close too right? Because it's not awkward, okay, it's kinda awkward, but still you get my point(maybe), I laid down on the floor of the tent and instantly fell fast asleep.

Day 4

I woke up the next morning and Jack wasn't there, I got really worried, I looked around the tent, about 1/4 of a mile down behind the tent, I walked back up, and found him, lying on the ground, out cold, blood on his face, arms, and hands, I ran as fast as my legs carried could, I lost it right then, I normally wouldn't cry, I didn't care, I broke down, the guy I loved, my best friend, was hurt, or was he dead? I dragged him into the tent, rested his head on my lap, and I bawled, "Jack, please don't leave me..." I whispered in his ear, I wiped his face with my shirt, I didn't care, Jack didnt move, he laid there still, still breathing, his breathing was shallow, but he was still alive, maybe not for long, I was broken, my crush, my best friend, was almost dead...I held his head to my chest, I didn't know what to do.

Day 8 final day (long skip I know)

After I woke up I looked at Jack, still nothing from him, when all of a sudden, he moved, "Jack?" He turned over to me, with his eyes open, "Jack!" I said jumping and giving him a big hug, he returned the hug, I gave him a kiss, not on the cheek, on the lips, he was shocked at first, then returned the kiss. "Do you really think I'd let you finish this alone, Kimmy?" He asked, "I don't know, you tell me." I said slyly, he leaned in and gave me another kiss, different from the other one, the other one was a happy kiss, this one was serious, he left my lips to put kisses on my neck, he went back up an bit on my lower lip, he sucked on my ear lobe, and whispered in my ear "I love you" it heated my spine and my whole body, I let out a deep breath as he went back to my neck and sucked on the soft spot, I let out a whimper as I fell backward, he got on top of me and again place kisses on my neck, I giggled, he chuckled, he went back to my lips and placed kisses on my cheek. He took off his shirt, which made me worry, 'oh God, please dont tell me he wants to...' Turns out no, it was just a simple make out. He went over and sucked on my ear lobe again, then went back to my lips, I tugged my fingers through his hair, he grunted against my mouth which made my smile, I put my hands on his chest as he bit on my swollen lower lip, we finally ended which made me a little sad, but also made my happy, I finally had him, he was in my arms, ready for the taking, he laid down beside of me intertwining my fingers with his, I turned over on my side so I could wrap my arm around him, he still had his shirt off, I didn't care, I've seen him many times with his shirt off, I laid my head on his chest so I could hear his beating heart, I went up to his ear and whispered 3 simple words, "i love you", he smiled at this, he whispered in my ear, "kiss me" so I did what was told, after that we did some more stuff, no we didn't have...you know, definitely not! He told me how he was hurt and some more crap which I can't remember

leaving day :)

We packed up our stuff, our fingers intertwined with each others, and went back to Seaford.  
We walked into class that day to see how we all did, "well class, I must say that I'm impressed! One one person was killed sadly, and that person was Jeff, Randys' partner, you all get an A for your first one!" The whole class cheered, wait 'first one?' What the hell? I glanced at Jack, who glanced at me, the bell rung and we all walked out of class, "jack, first one?" I asked, "I don't get it either Kimmy" he said while kissing my cheek, "want me to walk you home?" He asked, "sure you can come over if you want, my parents are gone." I said. "Ok" he said and we walked out, me and Jack are finally together! Yes!

Soo? Whatcha think? I like it! Even know the 8 days are over, there's still more suprises! *does evil laugh* haha but seriously, more surprises! Peace! Laina!


End file.
